femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabella Capella (Taxi Brooklyn)
'Annabella Capella '(Justine Cotsonas) is a hidden recurring villainess from NBC's short-lived crime drama Taxi Brooklyn. She was the childhood best friend of series protagonist detective Cat Sullivan, despite the fact that Annabella's family was a notorious crime family. Annabella first appeared in episode 1.03, "Cherchez les femmes", when Cat came to her house to question her uncle, Luke Capella, about his involvement in the murder of Holocaust survivor Josef Wiesel, which quickly went sour when Luke brought up how Cat's father had been murdered on the job (which Cat believed Luke was behind). Annabella later met with Cat in the park, stating that she was unsure if her uncle had killed Cat's father and that she missed their past friendship. But as revealed in the episode's conclusion by Gregg James (an FBI agent and Cat's ex-husband), Annabella had taken over as the head of her family's crime business after the death of her grandfather. It was also later discovered that Cat's father was a dirty cop who worked for the Capellas--and who had killed Annabella's grandfather when he began to attract suspicions. Seeking revenge, Annabella began orchestrating events to destroy Cat's life, starting by having her cousin Giada Giannini seduce Gregg, leading to his and Cat's divorce. In Taxi Brooklyn's series finale, "Revenge", the evil Annabella arranged for Giada to have a tryst with Gregg, later having her henchmen attack the two, killing Giada and drugging Gregg so he wouldn't remember anything and would thus appear to be guilty of the murder. It was also uncovered by Leo Romba that she murdered Luke and had hired a man named Tommy to pose as a British man named Rhys Richards to seduce Cat into a relationship. Her ultimate goal in this was to have Tommy obtain Cat's fingerprints so she could use them to frame her for Luke's murder, with Leo seeing Tommy hand over the prints to Annabella at a coffee shop, this being Annabella's official reveal as a villainess. After learning of Annabella's treachery, Cat realized that her next target was her mother Frankie and rushed to stop her, confronting her at the ferry Frankie was on. When confronted, Annabella revealed that a bomb had been planted on the ferry and would set off by her henchman if anything happened to her. Annabella went on to reveal her vengeful motive for destroying Cat's life, boasting of how easy it was to deceive her cousin and how she had killed her uncle for becoming a liability. Cat held her villainous former friend at gunpoint, but was convinced by her captain to stand down and allow Annabella to be arrested. But as Annabella was handcuffed, her henchman attempted to shoot Cat (and instead shot Gregg as he shielded her) and later activated the bomb, blowing up the ferry. Gallery Annabella Capella smirk.png|Annabella's evil smirk as she watches the ferry Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Family Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Gun Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested